El Ultimo Baile (Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows)
by Shiro-Akemi
Summary: Pensamiento de Sherlock antes de saltar de las cataratas junto a Moriarty


De ante mano les agradezco enormemente que estén leyendo este intento de one-shot.

Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows no es propiedad mía si así fuera Holmes y Watson se hubieran quedado juntos.

Después de dejar de bailar con Simza, te tendí la mano y con un "te habías tardado" de tú parte comenzamos a bailar; tus manos cálidas se sentían a través del traje que portaba; mientras te decía–debo aclarar–como siempre la maravillosa observación que hice; no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez y sólo tal vez sería la última vez que te sentiría de esta manera, tan cerca, tan mío.

La opresión que tenía en el pecho, qué crecía cada vez más con el paso de los minutos se sentía sofocante; como aquella vez que te vi en el altar diciéndole aceptó aquella mujer de la que estoy seguro nunca será merecedor de tu amor como yo.

¡Oh! John, mi John, como deseo que el tiempo se detenga y quedará trabado en este instante; tenerte sólo para mí y no tener que soltarte nunca, como deseo que no tengas que volver a los brazos de aquella mujer a la que hiciste tu esposa y de la que estoy tan celoso; celoso de que ella pueda tenerte, pueda besarte, abrazarte y pueda estar contigo cuántas veces se le plazca; mientras yo sólo soy un mero observador deseando poder hacer todo lo que ella hace contigo.

Repudio la mente tan cerrada que tienen las personas; yo personalmente y sé que tú también en el fondo piensas que si hay amor no importa cuál sea el género; pero claro estúpidos prejuicios de la mente tan arcaica del ser humano y sé también que como un ser humano tal cual, con principios, tenías que seguir para que no te tacharan de fenómeno como lo hacen conmigo.

Sé que no amas tanto a aquella mujer como dices amarla y vuelvo a repetir qué te casaste por los estúpidos prejuicios de las personas; pero se con seguridad que me amas más a mí que a ella, si no fuera así, no estaríamos en esta situación que para ti se te hace un poco frustrante pero muy en el fondo la disfrutas.

¡Oh! mi John el tiempo es un enemigo mortal para nosotros, trayendo desgracias, pero también alegrías, sé que tal vez en el futuro y claro si existe la reencarnación–que estoy muy seguro que no– que podremos estar juntos, reencontrarnos y juro que no te dejaré ir, porque quiero pensar que la humanidad pueda aceptar nuestra relación y no juzgarla como lo hacen en este tiempo. Porqué que cuándo eliminas toda solución lógica a un problema, lo ilógico, aunque imposible es invariablemente lo cierto. Y sé que será posible nuestra relación.

Si escucharas todas las cosas que estoy diciendo dentro de mi palacio mental pensarías que es lo más cursi que has escuchado en la vida, pero no señor lo más cursi que algún día escucharas es un discurso de lo más patético de manera improvisada a cerca de lo que pienso del matrimonio y de nosotros eso sí sería cursi y nunca, nunca lo escucharas; bueno solo lo escucharas al menos que te cases conmigo y tenga que decirlo.

El tiempo se acaba, tú lo único que haces es sonreírme como hace tiempo no lo hacías; con esa sonrisa que me quita la respiración de lo brillante que es, cursi, otra vez. La canción se termina, te separas de mí y regresamos lentamente al lugar donde estábamos junto con Simza y Mycroft. Caminando para llegar a ellos en tono de burla y orgullo que no logras identificar te pregunto "¿Quién te enseño a bailar?", solo para animar la situación de estrés y cansancio que traemos y tú con una de tus brillantes y hermosas sonrisas me respondes con un tono de alegría un solo "tú Sherlock" que me hizo reír como tonto y tú como mi amigo te reíste a la par conmigo.

Después de terminar de reír te explique el plan, me miraste preocupado, pero sabes cómo soy de obstinado a si que mientras tú te vas a explicarle las cosas a Simza, yo por mi parte me voy a una de las terrazas de la mansión de Mycroft en donde se pueden ver las cataratas, a esperar a Moriaty pensando que estabas a salvo y eso me ayudaba a enfrentar lo que venía.

Moriarty entró con aires de grandeza infinita y después de lo que aparecieran horas explicándole todo lo que logramos encontrar y que su plan había fallado, empezamos a pensar en las posibilidades y los dos sabíamos que en todas las variantes el vencedor era él, a sí qué sin dudar en hacerlo, lo tomé del cuello y apoyándome en la mesa donde estaba el ajedrez para así lograr que perdiera un poco el equilibrio para que los dos cayéramos para atrás donde estaban las cataratas; pero no contando con que siempre llegas en los momentos más inesperados; apareciste, nos miramos a los ojos por un momento para luego cerrarlos y no ver esa expresión de preocupación en tu hermosa cara; tus ojos me pedían a gritos no saltar junto a Moriarty, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Caímos hacia las cataratas, y yo encontrándome en estado de shock lo único que hace fue pensar en que esta era la única solución, qué lo hago por ti, para verte feliz a lado de la mujer que "amas"; recordarte sonriendo y cuidando de mí, fue lo único para mantenerme tranquilo, ah! y claro el artefacto de Mycroft y su dotación privada de oxígeno; estaba agradecido con mi molesto y gordo hermano por tener eso en la mansión, creo que sin eso no hubiera podido a ver salido ileso; bueno ni tan ileso, pero no importa.

Mi querido Watson tu siempre vez, pero no observas y eso es un error como al igual que adjudicar a un hombre la palabra "héroe", tú y tú narración con toques embellecedores y románticos para escribir nuestras aventuras. Pero me encanta cómo me pones, cómo un héroe aunque no lo sea así aún que halla arriesgado mi vida en un millón de ocasiones solo para cerrar un caso interesante de algún cliente y como una persona que tiene sentimiento por las demás personas; lo que tú no sabes mi querido Watson y espero que nunca lo sepas por el bien de nuestra amistad; es qué si soy un héroe es por ti al igual que mis sentimientos asumieron parte de mi vida el día en el que nos encontramos por primera vez y así seguirá hasta el día en el que de verdad muera.

Bien electores de este intento de one-shot esperó que les allá gustado y si ven alguna incoherencia sólo recuerden que lo hice a las 12:46 am y mis facultades para escribir se esfuman a esa hora.


End file.
